The Glittery Mockingjay
Okay! So this is my first attempt to write a story on here, so bear with me. I am writing a Glimmer POV. What her life was like before the games, during training, and during the games. So I hope people read it, and love it. The Glittery Mockingjay Chapter I- "Perfection" Everyday, I wondered what it was like, to be a victor, to be famous. I could just imagine the wealth, the notoriety, the angle of perfection that life would be. People would look up to you, and the other victors in awe. You could stand out marvelously in the glamour that District 1 bathes in. But that was my occuring day dream. Just a dream, never real. But still, I have friends, live in a beautiful house, and train. Train for the day that my day dream might just be achieved. But maybe not. My mother was not a victor, and she is well known in the district for her fabulous cooking. And then my father, he was not a victor neither, but he is known to fix anything that is broken, or, at the very least, unhinged. But me, Glimmer, I am not very known for much. My hair and eyes blend into the district, having golden blonde hair, and soft green eyes. I haven't done much of anything to prove myself though. I tried cooking, but burnt the cake battered into submission. I tried mining, but everyone mined, so I really couldn't stick out much. So, I did the only thing I thought that I was good at. Training. I trained daily for the games, using bow and arrow, knives, spears, anything that could stab a victim lethally. Then I would run, eat balanced meals- "Glimmer! Dinner is ready!" my mother called from down the stairs, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Coming, I grumbled. Before I left, I check my reflection in the mirror. "You are pefect. You can win. You can achieve." I chanted. Then I hustled down the stairs, into the dining hall. The dining table had a fresh white, silky cloth across the woods, and the dinning wear was set to perfection. My mother was preparing the salad. A large, cooked turkey was in the middles, and excess food was in smaller plates surrounding it. I took my seat, in the middle, and folded my napkin across my legs under the table. I had a really bad habit with eating greasy food, and then wipping my fingers on my pants, my mother gets so upset. "So, do you think that you are ready this year, darling." said my father, sipping some champange from a wine glass. "Because the reapings are early tomorrow morning." "I-I think so, they just, creeped up on me." I replied and began filling my plate. "I think she is..." my mother smiled at me. And I tried my best to smile back. "What's wrong, honey?" my mother questioned with a curious look in her eye. Damn, my smile was just a pinch off. "I guess I am a little nervous, what is some volunteers before me? What if I have to wait another year.... Dad I can't, I am almost too old, next year I am going to be 18..." I spurted out fast, the words came in a jumble. Making me look more nervous, so I just bit into a chicken leg, not caring that this was off diet. "Honey, calm down, I know you can do it...." father said, munching on some salad. "You have trained really hard." Mother then supported. "I, think I can do... thanks guys." this time I gave them a real smile. They both smiled back, and we continued to eat, the crystal chandelier casting strange patterns on the red walls. I laid in bed, and thought about what I was going to do, what I was going to say. Should I be agressive, or sexy, or sound weak, and then trick everyone when the games started. I looked at saw my reaping dress, a strapless gray ball gown. And then the jewelry to go with it. But one item stuck out. It was my ring. My token. I think that might come in handy.... Chapter II- "Salvation" Category:Stories Category:Hunger Games Related